Elf King
: "How surprising. Are you at your wits' end because you are all weaklings? This is truly a country of idiots. All the children that I sired turned out to be nothing but useless." ::- Unnamed Elf King to his subject. Elf King is the current king of the Elf Country. Appearance Nothing is known about the Elf King's appearance except that he has heterochromia. Personality The Elf King has a haughty and somewhat narcissistic personality. He possesses an enormous ego and respects none except for himself. He holds no loyalties to his nation or his people, indulging himself in excess of lust and luxury even in the face of annihilation. His arrogance leads to delusion, being seemingly out of touch with reality. The welfare of the nation is of little concern to him, focusing his time impregnating elven women to produce children. By doing so, his main objective is to create an army of his own bloodline so he might someday rule the world in the near future. However, none of his children inherited even a fraction of his power, causing him to see only disappointment in them. Because of this, he has shown willing to abandon them and his entire nation. Even with the one child that inherited his power, he views her as little more than his property. Background In the past, the Elf King tricked a woman known as the "trump card" of the Theocracy, effectively capturing and taking her prisoner. The Elf King would later chain her up and rape her, and she ended up pregnant with his child. Unfortunately for him, the Black Scripture came to her rescue before she could give birth. This incident precipitated the decades-long war between the Slane Theocracy and the Elf Country. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Elf King is approached by a former mistress about the dire situation their country faces at the hands of the encroaching forces of the Slane Theocracy. Despite her pleas, the Elf King ignores her, refusing to lift a hand to save what he considers a nation of weaklings. After dismissing her from his presence, he muses to himself that the Elf Country is over. Thinking back, he remembers the child sired from a woman in the Theocracy. He decided, once the Theocracy destroys his nation, he will go to its capital and reclaim his child.Overlord Volume 11 Intermission Abilities and Powers The Elf King is the monarch of his nation. Thus, he has full authority over its people and resources. The Elf King has yet to reveal his true strength in battle, but according to his subjects, he is more than capable of dealing with the Holocaust Scripture. Relationships Zesshi Zetsumei Zesshi is the king's estranged bastard daughter who was conceived by her mother after the Elf King raped her. He holds no emotional attachments towards her, seeing her as an asset or a tool to further his ambition in conquering the New World. Trivia * He is the fourth character in the Overlord series to possess heterochromic eyes. * In the Web Novel, there was an Elf King who is considered to be a member of the Thirteen Heroes two hundred years ago.Overlord First Half Chapter 36: Investigation Part 1 * The elf-king is stated to have different colored eyes like Zesshi, Aura, and Mare. What this may signify is unknown but all of these characters are known for being extremely powerful by New World standards. Quotes * (To his former mistress): "Get lost. You are loathsome in my sight. Better yet, train up the children you bore for me". * (To himself about humans): "...Should I go all-out on the humans? I can breed with them, after all." * (To himself about Zesshi Zetsumei's mother): "Well, she got pregnant in the end." * (To Himself): "After this country falls, perhaps I'll go over to the Theocracy in person and take the child back." References }} Gallery pl:Król Elfów Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elves Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Sovereigns Category:Elf Country